


A Child's Smile

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you return home to tell Jefferson a deep secret.





	A Child's Smile

It’s been nearly two years since you had left Jefferson’s side unannounced. You were nervous about popping up in his mansion again. You had almost forgotten what it had looked like. But no worries on your part. You had returned to the town and nearly everyone had greeted you with open arms. Many people had wanted to know what you’ve been up to after you had chosen to leave.

You couldn’t tell them that you had left because you were pregnant and terrified to tell Jefferson. You didn’t know how he would react to the news. You didn’t know if he would be proud of you or upset with you for leaving. You didn’t know if he had found another love or if Grace’s mother had come back into the picture.

Oh, Grace, you missed her dearly; she wasn’t biologically your child, but you loved her just the same. You had concealed your baby with a concealment charm that you had learned from Rumpelstiltskin before you had left the town, hoping beyond hope that nobody would sense the magic around you.

After a few townies had directed you to the mansion, you stepped up to the porch and held your breath for a long moment before knocking loudly on the door. You only had to wait a few minutes before Jefferson peeled the door open, a confused frown on his face before he stepped back with a shocked expression.

“Y/N?” he asked. “Could that really be you?”

With tears in your eyes, you nodded. “Can I come in, Jefferson? Can I come home to you?”

Blinking, he nodded, face still full of wonder.

“What made you return, Y/N?”

“It was selfish of me to leave you, Jefferson.” you swallowed down the rear of rejection as his eyes scaled your body. You wondered if he had missed you. “But I needed to; I was frightened.”

“Frightened?” he blinked, his eyes snapping to meet your gaze. “Frightened of what?”

“Come sit int eh parlor with me?” you bit your lip as you held your hand towards him. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Y/N…” he mumbled, though he allowed you to direct him to the living room before he sat on the couch. 

Closing your eyes for a moment before finally opened them and took the backpack from your shoulders before waving a hand to release the disillusionment charm to reveal a giggly toddler in a baby carrier.

“By the gods…” he mumbled, hesitating to stand up and touch the baby.

“I ran off after I had found out that I was holding a child in my body.” you swallowed. “I didn’t think you would be willing to care for a child; you’d been so hellbent on creating portals to go back home and I couldn’t put my child through that if you had succeeded”

“Y/N…” he stood up and wrapped his arms around you, burying his face in your neck. “I love you and I would have gladly given up those dreams if it meant I could stay her with you forever.”

“Really?” You swallowed.

“What’s his name?” he asked, releasing you and looking at the small child.

“Jeffrey.” you smiled. “After his father.”


End file.
